Sasuhina bored of everything
by hinatadeservesmen
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a lead guitarist in the band High School Dropouts and is known to be unaproachable and cold and that is not tru at all.  He loves hinata hyuuga.  If he doesnt get a gf soon hes fired.  will he get hinata? or will all hope crash and burn
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!!! I do not own Naruto but I do own this story Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto … I hope I spelled that right

Sasuhina Bored of Everything

(()) mind ""talking --happens

Sasuke pov:

-Sasuke woke up and looked at the ceiling and grinned- "Finally some peace and quiet" -crash- "well that was good while it lasted" man he's annoying! "Yo Sasuke get your lazy butt up" Kiba shouted ((….. I hate him)).

Hinata pov:

Wow….that new band High School Dropouts looks good "…hmmmm" "What is it hina-chan?" Tenten said "…..Tenten do you know who the members are in this band" -shows Tenten c.d. - "Duh I know u silly girl!" Tenten eagerly said "Well?" "Oh? It's Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasori" "….?" "Hinata!" -Tenten slapped her forehead- "….sorry" "–chuckle- it's ok Hina-chan"

Sasuke pov:

"Concert starts in 19 min." Sasori coolly stated. "Sasori?" Naruto said "Ya?" -Looks at Naruto- "You know if you and Sasuke don't get dates soon well …. You'll be fired" ….. "Crap…wait why?" "People think you're ….. Hmmm….." Naruto thought "Scary" Kiba butted in ((losers ….wait!)) "What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed "You guys know we think all girls are annoying and ugly!!!!!!!!!!" -Naruto bursted out laughing- -Kiba laughed so hard he cried-

Hinata pov:

((I am so boring but Tenten says theirs hope for me - …. But she's Tenten)) she thought looking at the skies –she was on the verge of tears- -snap- -she looked back- "….Who are you?" I said.

I could tell he was shocked by the look on his face. "I-I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he said blushing ((Sasuke: wow she's cute)) -I tilted my head- "who?"

Sasuke pov:

"I'm taking a walk!" I shouted "It's not your fault that cute girl that train with Tsunade hates you! We all know you love her" Sasori stated on the verge of laughter "Hinata?" I said shocked "Ya! You always check her out when ever you see her and she always ignores you!" Naruto said –Sasuke does that vane thingy- "I'm just taking a walk!" -He stormed off- "Hey we need to practice your new song!" Kiba said with deep enthusiasm in his voice "I put it on the refrigerator" -Kiba read it- "….you put a few up and they look like they were written for her!" -Sasuke blushes- "THEY WERE!?!?!" Naruto shouted –Sasuke quickly nodded and then ran out of the room "Bored of Everything, Pretty Girl, and My Girls Ex-Boyfriend"

Sorry if this was a short chapter…. This is my first one so tell me what you think and please don't flame I burn easily!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuhina bored of everything

Hey - Thanks for the awesome reviews - I'm glad you liked the first chapter I do not own Naruto I do own this story Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto …. Can someone tell me how to spell that?

(()) mind ""talking -–happens () me

Hinata pov:

((…who is he….Sasuke that name sounds familiar)) "OMG!" I shouted "So you know me?" Sasuke said –shakes head no- "but I've heard of you" ((I sound like an idiot!)) "I gotta go!" Sasuke said "…ok" I said –he dashed off- ((Maybe my luck will change from now on…)) –smiles- -looks at sky- "Tenten was right" –shuts eyes- "Thank you….Sasuke"

Sasuke pov:

"Concert in 1 min. where on earth is Sasuke!" Sasori said –Sasuke runs in- "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Naruto shouted "…I saw her again" Sasuke said "LOL! Did she ignore you!?!" Outbursted Kiba (Outbursted is probably not a real word. There will be a lot of those in here) "You shouldn't be talking! You never get girls!" Naruto said "YOUR ON!" Their director Kakashi shouted "alright!" They all said in unison.

Hinata pov:

((Huh?)) -Looks on ground- "Tickets? … To HIS CONCERT!" I screamed ((he must have dropped them)) "No use letting them go to waste" she said rushing off to the concert ((lol he even dropped backstage passes))

Sasuke pov:

"Hey Kohona! It's me your guitarist and lead singer Kiba! Tonight we have none other than SASUKE UCHIHA Singing!" -Crowd goes wild- ((Hinata: FRONT ROW! OMG I CAN SEE KIBA'S SWEAT!! )) "All of these songs were made for a girl he likes!" –Crowd goes oohlala- -Sasuke sweat drops and blushes- "awww isn't that cute he's blushing!" "Even though he's hot remember im still" –KIBALICIOUS the whole crowd says- "HERE WE GO" shouts Sasori.

(Bored of everything)

Wake up, Stand up  
I know but for what?  
One thing I crave  
weekends without computer games  
Pull the trigger  
and kill the zombies  
Sorry, I'm done!

So many things I have let go, No doubt I want to do something else!  
I need to find something before im bored of everything else!  
So many things I let undone, no doubt I want to be someone else!  
I need to find something before I'm bored of everything else!

Before I'm bored of everything

Voicemail is full  
I know she's calling at home  
How much is my car  
and how much is my gift  
Pull the trigger  
and kill the zombies  
Sorry, I'm done!

So many things I have let go, No doubt I want to do something else!  
I need to find something before im bored of everything else!  
So many things I let undone, no doubt I want to be someone else!  
I need to find something before I'm bored of everything else!

I still can't believe when you say it's not true  
I still can't believe when you say it's not too late...  
I still can't believe when you say it's not real  
I still can't believe when you say it's not too late...

So many things I have let go, No doubt I want to do something else!  
I need to find something before im bored of everything else!  
So many things I let undone, no doubt I want to be someone else!  
I need to find something before I'm bored of everything else!

Bored of Everything!

- Crowd goes wild- ((Wow he's so good! I felt dragged into It like somehow it was connected to me)) she didn't know how right she was

(Pretty girl)

Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about

And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head

chorus:  
Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men

And that's what you get for falling again   
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head

Chorus   
Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love

Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you   
its the way that he makes you fall in love love

Pretty girl  
Pretty girl  
Pretty girl is suffering  
while he confesses everything  
pretty soon she'll figure out  
you can never get him outta your head

its the way that he makes you cry  
its the way that he's in your mind  
its the way that he makes you fall in love

Its the way that he makes you feel   
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love, love

(( there he goes again pulling me in))

(my girls exboyfriend)

When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

"This one the whole band practiced secretly so no one in our label knows about it! Its called I'd do anything" Sasuke announces

(I'd do anything)

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting**

And I wrote this letter in my head  
cause so many things were left unsaid  
but now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand yeah

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
''cause I know I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
to never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again yeah  
[I'd Do Anything lyrics on do anything  
just to hold you in my arms  
try to make you laugh  
somehow i can't put you in the past

i'd do anything  
just to fall asleep with you  
will you remember me  
cause i know i wont forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
nanana  
nananaAnd I'd do anything for you  
nanana  
nanana  
naaaa

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
to fall asleep with you  
with you yeah

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
''cause I know I won't forget you

** Tell me if this one is better because I personally think so well if you read plz don't say " I hate Sasuhina" or anything like that I burn easily and if you don't like it why are you reading it? And if you hate it? Well I frankly don't care**


	3. Chapter 3

Sry its been so long TTTT well here it is and from now on it everyone's pov and If some1s thinking it will be ( ?'s M blablablabla) I hope u get it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hinata's M WOW! I loved that concert….oh ya!) –Looks at backstage pass- "He he" Giggled a very happy Hinata. –Hinata dashed backstage- (Hinata's Mya! I'm the first one back here!!!!!!) –Hinata showed the security guards her backstage pass- -She walked backstage- "EEP!!!!" Screamed Hinata –she dashed towards…KIBA- -there stood a very happy Kiba- "I missed you!!!!" Hinata darted "LOL! You too!" said Kiba –at that very moment Sasuke was starting to hate Kiba more and more- """OI!?!?!??KIBA!?!??!?!?" Spat Sasuke coldly "huh?" the ever so confused puppy said "ya?" Kiba said –Hinata was very confused at this moment- "u-ummm k-k-kiba????" stuttered a very nervous Hinata "Sasuke Ur Scaring Hinata" Kiba Spat out venomously

"Sry Sry Sry" Sasuke said "I didn't know you knew each other" Sasuke said calmly " Ya…..We used to both be on team Kurenai. remember?" Kiba said -sasuke thought- "O YA!!!" Sasuke shouted -hinata blushed a deep color- " U-Ummmm…." Hinata said

"S-S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata almost died saying his name "Ya?" Sasuke said "D-D-Did you leave me these on purpose??" Hinata stuttered out "…ya" Sasuke said "What was you favorite song" Sasuke said "Bored of Everything" She said –there eyes met- -they both leaned in closer- -and at that they shared a very beautiful kiss- -they broke apart- "I love you" a very tired Sasuke said "I love you too" a very dazed Hinata said both of them being very tired…..they fell asleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sry it's short………but that was the end I hope u liked it


	4. Chapter 4

OOPS, I DECIDED TO ADD MORE XD SOOORRRYYYY Sasuke POV All Story

I Hear Mumbling… WHY Do I Hear MUMBLING –I Grabbed The Stick That Was About To Poke Me In The Eye- "What Is The Matter With You Guys, Don't You See That Hinata Is Asleep??" I Said. –Kiba Burst Out Laughing- "HINATA??? XD YOU WERE KISSING A PILLOW!!" –Kiba Pointed- DANG IT!! –I Crawled Off While They Were All Still Laughing- "How Embarrassing…" Huh...Do I Hear…Sasori?? –I Looked Into the Kitchen- …. "Lol, Sounds Great!! 2 O'clock?? Okay! Ill Be There!! Wait...Sasuke? I Don't Think He Can….Ummm, sure. He'll Be There" –Sasori Hung up His Phone- -Sasuke Got a Text- Text: Hey Sasuke, Sorry I Had to Leave after Explaining How I Knew Kiba. You Asked What My Fav Song Was. I'd have to Say Bored of Everything. Ttyl. – Text Out- She Remembered Me..??? Oh, So It Was All A Dream… Oh Well, I Guess There's Nothing I Can Do, But to Fix It Later. – I Stood Up – "SASORI?" –Sasori Looked Back At Sasuke- "Yea?" Sasori Said Nonchalantly "WHO Did You Just Book Me With For A Date?" I Am So Mad At Him… "–Sigh- Sakura Haruno…." I Was FURIOUS; No WAY Would I Date That PUFF "NO! CANCEL NOW, I HATE HER!!!!!" Sasori…He's laughing!?!?! WHY IS HE LAUGHING?? "Its So That She Can Put Up An Ad For Us On Her TV Station And Make Us More Popular" …Oopz. "Oh...Sorry Dude" I Feel Kind of Bad... "Is All Cool"

~After Lunch and Dinner~

-NOW Its Hinata POV-

….I Wonder... "Tenten? Do You Think I Should Call Yet And Tell Him How I Feel??" Was Scared, I Mean I Did like Kiba for a While, But I'm Not Sure If I Still Do... "Give It A Shot, What Could Possibly Go Wrong??"...No….. "I'm Not Doing It; I'm not interested something In My Heart Is Refusing To Believe That I Like Him… I Don't Really Know Who I Like, I'm Just So Confused…" Wait...Whats That? –I Walked Over and Open the Shades to the Window Only… I Don't Really Know Who I Like, I'm Just So Confused…" Wait...Whats That? –I Walked over and Open the Shades to the Window Only to Be Greeted by Very Beautiful Music- It Sounds…Familiar….Like………….SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! –I Stared At Him- Everything about Him Is Beautiful…His Perfectly Developed Face and That Pale Skin… His Dark Hair Contrasting With His Face, Almost Making Him Glow. "….Wow" I'm Speechless. What Is He Even Doing Here?

SORRY IT WAS SHORT AND THAT I HAVENT UPDATED, I OWN NOTHING


End file.
